Through time and space
by xxsakuraxloverxx
Summary: After Kaguya is beaten Sakura is thrown in the world of One Piece in a 5 year old body. Later on she becomes a marine and encounters the Whitebeard Pirates. No pairings yet, they will be decided later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

They were all celebrating the defeat of Kaguya when her world got turned upside down.

Everyone was cheering for Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Obito and her. She was about to seal the females body in a storage scroll before her white hand shot out and grabbed onto Sakuras chin. The pale eyes gazed in to her emerald green woven with horror and than everything turned black.

* * *

><p>She stood up, naked, in the middle of a dense forest filled with flora and fauna she had never seen or heard of in all her life.<p>

Locating the tallest tree she quickly sprinted with her unnaturally small body to its highest branch. She tried to locate a water source but the dense greenery covered everything the eye could see. Sighing she dropped down and landed on the soft fores floor without making any sound. She looked over her naked body to realize she was somehow back in her 5 year old body but her chakra seemed the same as always.

First things first, she needed to find something to cover herself and something to eat and drink.

* * *

><p><strong>12 years later<strong>

The now 17 year old Sakura stood on a large ship with a large sing saying 'Marine' proudly displayed on the sides and the sails.

Her green eyes filled with mirth clouded over as she remembered how she became a marine. 11 years ago a man came on that lonely island of hers and offered her a place in the marines after seeing her talent in combat. He didn't ask for her past and she was glad. Only a few moths after she joined he disappeared. He later became one of the Shichibukai. She heard his family and cadets were murdered by pirates and this was his answer for revenge. She knew that there was no way stopping someone thirsting for revenge of his loved ones so she never tried or said anything about it. She climbed through ranks and became what she is now, a Marine Admiral.

But after all she will never forget his name, "Black Arm Zephyr.

She was just about to turn and go below the deck to find something to quench her hunger before her ship exploded. Her and a few other bodies were thrown in the now angry ocean. The waves were covering their heads and pulling them under the water.

After finally calming a little Sakura grabbed a wooden barrel that once contained water and watched as her ship burned down.

* * *

><p>The Whitebeard pirates were still laughing as the pulled the marines from the water and tying them back to back in a circle with their hands tied tightly behind too. It was unexpected and surprising, after-all it's not everyday that you find a dozen of marines in the sea floating on the remains of their blown up ship.<p>

The last one that was pulled up was a girl and Marcos s+grin fell realizing she was probably not even 18. Seeing how she was dressed his eyes widened before he grinned and carried her to the other marines.

"Look what I found! It's an admiral!" He laughed at everyone's curious but otherwise amused faces.

After tying them up they all sat around somewhere near, after-all they had an Admiral on their ship now and they couldn't and wouldn't risk anything.

Whitebeard stood straight and watched, amused as Ace kept explaining how they found them and what they did after. He glanced at the marines tied around together on his ship and pulled his chair closer before sitting down and observing them like everyone else.

* * *

><p>The first one to wake was a young marine who screamed in terror as he saw Namur leaning over him. The blue fishman only furrowed his eyebrows as the others started to wake and scream realizing where they where.<p>

"Shut up!" The female scream cut them off and the marines tried to turn to their Admiral but couldn't realizing they were tied.

"Sakura- taichou what re wo going to do!?" The pink haired captain turned toward the marine on her left an rose an eyebrow before rolling her eyes.

"What do you expect me to do? It's not like my hand are free." The other marines eyes widened in horror at her words. She could clearly hear someone whispering 'We're doomed' from behind her but she just rolled her eyes again.

Turning her eyes to her front she gazed at the large man in front of her with a big white mustache. She raised one perfectly manicured pink eyebrow at him and cocked her head to the side.

"What do I owe this pleasure, oh great Whitebeard?" She could feel he subordinates stiffen.

"Guagagagagaggaga!" The large man laughed at her question and a smile broke on her face seeing that.

The other Whitebeard prates only smirked or grinned.

He leaned his elbow on his knee and stared back at her. "Care to tell us how you ended up in the sea, little marine?"

"Oh you know how it is. We were just sailing the sea looking for some troublesome prate and our ship got blown of. From the inside though I still don't know how." Her eyes turned up towards the sky and she seemed thoughtful for a second before another grin broke on her face and she turned her attention towards him.

He leaned back observing her. She couldn't be a day over 18. She had long flowing pink hair reaching down to her knees and a hear shaped face with large innocent looking emerald eyes. She had on a black zip up turtleneck sleeveless vest with a black long sleeved fishnet underneath. She also had dark blue baggy pants that were tucked in her knee long black combat boots. Her white haori was wrapped around her waist pointing out her status.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his expression with both eyebrows raised. "I'm Sakura Haruno, 17 years old. And one of the great four Admirals."

Ace couldn't hold his question in anymore so he just approached her and crouched down so he was eye level with her. "Then why don't you free yourself and your comrades?"

He spoke the question that was bugging everyone and everything became silent.

She gave him a closed eyed smile and tilted her head to the side. "Who says I haven't already?"

Everyone turned their heads to the side watching the pink haired admiral leaning on their captains leg. Ace turned to the one that was tied up and grinning up at him like a fat kid in a candy store before bursting in smoke.

Everyone was on high alarm staring at her form leaning on their captains leg and she stared back. "What?" The question was referred to everyone and they started drawing their weapons. She rolled her eyes before sitting down in a lotus position and crossing her hands under her large breasts. "Keh! If I wanted to kill ya I would've don it a helluva lot sooner!"

The captain of the currently stiff pirate crew let out another laugh. He grinned down at her small form before waving of his men. "Edward Newgate, Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates."

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a long time since I've updated or written anything. Here is just a little something to know I'm still alive. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Everyone was on high alarm staring at her form leaning on their captains leg and she stared back. "What?" The question was referred to everyone and they started drawing their weapons. She rolled her eyes before sitting down in a lotus position and crossing her hands under her large breasts. "Keh! If I wanted to kill ya I would've don it a helluva lot sooner!"_

_The captain of the currently stiff pirate crew let out another laugh. He grinned down at her small form before waving of his men. "Edward Newgate, Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates."_

* * *

><p>They were all sitting on the deck and Sakura took bites of the delicious looking fruit while listening to Ace and Marco.<p>

"So, little admiral, there is one question that is still bugging me." Turning her emerald green eyes towards the famous captain she placed the food back on the plate, giving him her full attention.

"What is it?"

The older mans eyes narrowed at her and he raised an eyebrow. "Isn't your duty as an admiral to capture or kill us on sight?" At the question everyone's attention zeroed in on her.

She looked away and huffed before rolling her eyes. "You saved us and provided us with both food and water. I am not the kind of person to bite the hand that feeds me."

"But they are criminals!"

"They are pirates!"

"How can you do this Admiral? Where is your honor?"

Her face lost all emotion as she rose to her feet turning towards them in the process. She stalked up to them and both the pirates and the marines realized that her feet weren't making any noise. "And who are you to say what's wright or wrong?" She whispered to the one that said they were criminals.

He started to stutter but before he could say anything he gasped as she placed her hand on his cheek slowly going over his skin and over his uniform to rest it over his heart that was beating faster after each second. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated as he realized just who he was talking with.

"You know I could just kill you all who spoke against my decision and get away with it with a blink of my eye." She said softly with her eyes half-lidded staring at her hand lying innocently on his chest. She looked up at him and cocked her head to the side. "You know that right?"

"I-I...!" He couldn't breath. He felt as if someone was gripping his heart in their hand and crushing it. He gasped trying to gulp in air and fell to his knees in front of her. But before he could even think of begging her to spare him it was over like it never happened.

"Let's not take it to extremes, huh? I think you were just caught up in a moment, ne?" She turned around walking towards her seat in front of the captain and started to eat again.

After watching that everyone was suddenly reminded that she was an admiral. The Whitbeard pirates all focused their attention on her as she chatted off happily with their captain.

* * *

><p>"What is your next destination?"<p>

Whitbeard glanced at her while siting next to the railing of the ship and back to the sea. "Whiskey peak."

Sakura, sitting with her legs in a lotus position on the railing and arms crossed below her bust, rose both her eyebrow staring at him. "Not to be rude or anything but isn't that island crawling with bounty hunters?"

The man she spoke to laughed with mirth dancing in his eyes. " We've been there before. They know better than to attack me or any of my sons."

At the word 'sons' she looked up questioningly at him and her eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "Sons?"

"Aye. We're on big happy family. Guagagagagaggaga."

Hearing the answer she focused back on the sea and her eyes misted over as a soft smile danced across her lips. _Family, huh? I miss being part of one._

The sadness in her eyes caught his attention and he placed his large hand on her head ruffling her pink hair. "A penny for your thoughts, little admiral?"

She laughed at the notion and removed his hand gently. She looked up at his eyes and grinned up the best she could. "It's nothing worth worrying over."

He didn't comment on the obviously fake expression she sent his way and turned his eyes away. "Ah."

* * *

><p>"We're here." She called put jumping from the ship and down to the wooden path. She looked to her right seeing Ace smiling at her.<p>

"What's your plan from now on?" He asked swinging his arm across her shoulders. The sudden feeling of Deja Vu washed over her and instead of the dark haired pirate a golden haired blue eyed boy stood. She blinked a few times to erase the image and just stared at Ace for a few seconds. Giving her a weird look and raising an eyebrow he pulled her ahead making her stumble out of her thoughts.

"Where are we going?" She asked grabbing his hand that was resting on her shoulder and holding it in her own. He gave her a smirk and pointed at a bar they were nearing.

"Let's see if you can handle a little alcohol." At that she gave him a challenging smirk and pushed him lightly away from her breaking his hold and stalked towards it with her head held high and back straight.

"You'd be surprised." Sh called over her shoulder pushing the doors open and disappearing behind them.

Wearing a feral smirk he followed after her. After all Ace could never refuse a good challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Let's see if you can handle a little alcohol." At that she gave him a challenging smirk and pushed him lightly away from her breaking his hold and stalked towards it with her head held high and back straight._

_"You'd be surprised." Sh called over her shoulder pushing the doors open and disappearing behind them._

_Wearing a feral smirk he followed after her. After all Ace could never refuse a good challenge._

* * *

><p><em>'The fuck did I do last night?' <em>Ace grumbled in his mind while scratching his cheek and rising in a sitting position. His eyes focused on the familiar wooden walls and he realized he was inside his cabin. Chuckling to himself he ripped the bed sheets from his body and before he could get up he stilled in confusion.

_'Since when do I have three legs? And why the hell is it so small?...And smooth?' _His right hand rubbed the smooth calf and then it changed course higher and higher an-"What the FU*K?!"

In his haste to get off the bed and away from the intruder his legs tangled with _it's _limbs and he fell on the wooden floor, hard.

"The 'ell?" A sleepy voice mumbled from his bed. Definitely a female voice.

He could only watch in horror as bright pink birds nest approached the edge before revealing two emerald green eyes staring at him in curiosity. "Having fun?"

He blinked twice before clearing his throat and standing up slowly grabbing the sheet to cover his privates. He could only snort in amusement at the sound which came from the female on the bed after he uncovered her.

"Hey!" Stormy green eyes glared up at him as she tugged the fabric to cover herself. After a rather harsh tug from her side he and the sheet fell on top of her. There was a moment of silence before he started to laugh and she joined him.

"Wow. This is the first time I woke my one-night-stand-girl before I disappeared." He chuckled to himself but it was cut short after he saw the raised eyebrow and an amused smirk on her face.

"What?"

"Don't flatter yourself hun."

"What do you mean?"

The Cheshire grin on her face made him squint his eyes suspiciously.

"You passed out just before we could begin."

"...no."

"Yes."

"..."

"Though you are a great kisser and you know your way with your hands." She gave him a reassuring smile after seeing his crestfallen look.

He sighed before moving to a sitting position on the side of his bed and she just patted him on the shoulder before standing up and getting dressed. Before she could push herself of the bed her forearm was pulled back and she fell on her back and stared up at the male above.

"Where do you think you're going? We're gonna continue this now."

The protest quickly died on her lips as he crushed his own against hers.

_'Damn he's good.'_


End file.
